Lost Episode: The Bad Side of Crying
울면안돼's Point of view ''' Hi, I'm Crying. Just call me 울면안돼. I am one of the Yayas in the quad-squad and trio. I have my own feelings and also, a bad side. Which I don’t show very often cause I'm trying to keep my place. Every day at school, I face turmoil such as bullying. I've gotten into 54 fights at school and lost 53 of them. Yayas are consistently asking me “Why you only lost 53? Did you honestly win the 54th one?”. I got bothered with the question and I started to tell Yayas to “fuck off.”. well I wanted to tell Cholokbada, Neutral and Angry but they're all dead. Oh, don’t worry! I’ll tell you how it went down. I came home from school on a 3-week suspension. Angry was waiting for me with a belt already latched up in her hand. Cholokbada was standing there with her arms folded and she looked angry. Neutral’s mouth looked smaller than normal. She crossed her eyes inwards and clapped her hands really hard. She clapped her hands 5 times then was rubbing them together. “Oh Crying, dear, you're going to get it now!” Angry growled at me. Angry popped that belt and I felt scared as fuck. “Drop everything and get over here!” says Cholokbada. Green-Sea opened her “Asian eyes” and was grinning really pissed. When i mean “pissed” I mean “pissed”. I dropped my bookbag and started to whimpered. While it was happening, I remembered Jeffy and Junior from SuperMarioLogan had to go through the same thing. Not to mention, Mario and Rosalina let it slide. I walked towards to my sister Angry and I kneeled down before her. Neutral came behind me grasp my arms and squeezed them tight. Cholokbada removed my clothes except my underwear (I didn’t wear a bra because I was only 7 years old). At first, I thought my that my beating was going to be the 2018 way but it’s going to be the 1880’s way. Angry looked straight into my soul and asked me “i will give you one chance, Crying. Why and what did you do to get suspended?” Angry said aggressively. I broke out in tears. Tears, I tell ya!! Nothing but blue tears coming out of my eyes and flooding down my face, I suddenly break down. Angry, Neutral and Cholokbada saw the pain in my heart and couldn’t bear to see me cry. Angry raised her left eyebrow. “So?” she glanced at me. “Why are you crying?” Angry said. “I was tired of getting picked on in school,” I say. “So?” she glanced at me. “why are you crying?” Angry said. “I was tired of getting picked on in school” I say. So, when me and this male Yaya have fought, I beat his ass and telling him repeatedly that's what you get Japan I said wildly. My sisters understand me for once they go to the same school. Even if Angry did open up a can of whoop-ass, I'm understanding that they love me. “Your Polyrhythm job is about to start. In fact, we all need to go to Rhythm Tengoku.” said Neutral while the clocks ticks on her mind. Really? You're going to put the can of Whoop-Ass to the side that easily? Something fishy is going on... “Whatever” I thought. My 3 sisters ran out the house cheerfully. I was suffering in agony and was disgusted with the happiness my sisters face. “I'm not going!” I shouted. My sisters already left. I ran outside and saw our car vroomed off. I'd kill my sisters before I kill myself. I’m tired of being a pushover. Thank Korea I was suspended from school. It'll give me enough time to think out my plan. “I’m so sorry” I cried myself to sleep. My eyes were puffy and my vision was blurry. My life was going down spiral. “I should've known” I cry. “please help me” I say. My sisters will be gone for 16 hours and tomorrow is my first day of school-suspension. My bad side was showing and I can feel the sharp, extensive, massive, shocking pain coming back to haunt me. I sat up on the edge of my bed, hugging my Built to Scale DS pillow. Crying my brains out. All of a sudden, I hear distinct chatter coming from outside my window. I hear Angry yelling at Neutral and it sounds like their fighting an arguing. I opened the door and angry abruptly punches me in the mouth. “Ow~! Angry what the hell is wrong with you?!” I yelled. Angry was pissed at Neutral for some reason. Angry turned around swiftly and clenched her fists even tighter. “What did you say, Crying?!?!” Angry said aggressively. I was in so much pain I couldn’t talk. Angry’s fused was building up and she jumped me. angry was hitting me and punching me so much that I felt weary and was losing my Consciousness. The next thing I know is that I'm in the hospital with bandages surrounded my body. My vision was blurred on one side of my eye and I couldn't see well out of that eye. I turn my head to the right and saw Cholokbada sobbing. “초록바다, 무슨 일이에요?” I asked her in Korean. No answer. Cholokbada was highly upset with Angry and what she did to me. “You should kill her!!” Cholokbada yells. Kill her? Kill her?! Is Cholokbada insane?! She's my sister! Even though I'm thinking about it... but I'm not that stupid or betting my life in YayaLand prison to do something just as awful as that. Kill her I tell you! Fucking do it!! She deserves to die!!!” Cholokbada screams. As I am struggling to breathe, I questioned Green-Sea. “Why?” I asked. “Crying, Angry was upset with Neutral because of last night. She was driving the car and nearly have gotten into an accident. Angry was pissed at Neutral and she takes her anger out on you!! She could have killed you!!!” Cholokbada yelled twice as loud. Even if Angry killed me, they will still be a punishment waiting for her at the end of the line. Green Sea kept crying and her eyes became weaker. When Neutral came in, dressed like a nurse from the 1950s, she told me “Angry needs to be executed! Exterminated!! NOW!!!” Neutral yelled. Neutral just came from her Fork Lifter job from Rhythm Heaven Fever and yet is expected to return to 3DS. Neutral looked at me sharply and was pretty pissed at Cholokbada for not calling her when she found out that I was okay. She probably didn't call because I was still in a coma, and she might have thought I was dead long gone. That same night the repeated voices telling me to murder my sisters was back. “I can't take it.” I whimpered. “Too much...” I say. “Can't handle...” I muttered. As I was trying to resist the pressure, the temptation, the everything. “I'll do it. But I better have a reward of sleeping peacefully” I told myself out loud. '''Angry’s Death: I opened my door and stepped outside, but I forgot that the floor creeks. I didn't care that my sisters were asleep or not. Well, I care, but they're about to sleep for all of eternity. I went down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, and I was staring at the knife, I told myself “I will regret the day I did this” I grabbed a knife without proceeding with caution. I walk to the stairs and I looked up staring at the ominous dark foggy hallway. It reminded me of Room 810 from Spooky's House of Jumpscares. “Well, why should I care?” I thought. I went upstairs and behind me I could feel a presence, a weird one too. I looked back and nothing was there I hope that I wasn't hallucinating, for that my bad side was showing. I went back upstairs completely and I cracked open my sister's door. What was weird was that Neutral was sleeping on the floor and Neuts never sleep on the floor. So, that was a weird sign for me. “How am I going to plan this?” I whisper to myself. Something in my mind was telling me to go ahead and do it. “Just do it!” I heard it say. So, I went up to Angry and as Angry tossed and turned to the left, her back facing towards me, I grabbed hold of her and I slit her neck. I made sure she didn't make any noise that would wake Neutral up, because Neutral was next. I looked at Angry's dead body and I was thinking about throwing it out of the window. But just to top off the creep factor, I left it there for Neutral to see. Plus, Green Sea went home, so, who cares? Her Asian ass wouldn't even know, anyway. It was 3:35 in the morning and I was tired as hell. I didn't know if I could sleep after murdering one of my sisters. I want to be honest here, I didn't really want to do it, but my urge is what satisfied me to do it. And when that satisfaction reached me, I felt relieved. Now, let's see if Rhythm Heaven Fever want to hire a dead Yaya for a Figure Fighter. After I went back in my room and I went to sleep, I started to dream about Angry beating me with a broomstick. Now, I know this might sound a little silly since my sister has died and I was the one who killed her, I think it was just a dream, thing is I never have dreams about my sisters especially with Rhythm Tengoku involved. Now, I honestly think that this is just Karma payback... but I don't think that it was. I was nervous and I was sitting up in my bed. I heard Neutral scream like really really loud. Cholokbada that just came in that night she heard the whole entire incident going on. I think that she wasn't fond of it, she just sat on the couch thinking “Neutral is just probably screaming because she had another bad Fork Lifter dream that happened in Rhythm Heaven Fever.” I sighed deeply and was crying my eyes out. I ran downstairs pretended like I didn't know what happened and I acted so innocent that Cholokbada actually believed me. Neutral comes downstairs screaming “Crying!! What did you do?!?” I want to know in her little Fork Lifter mind what made her think that I actually did it! Even though it was me but, how did she know is the real question. Whatever. She's not going to live very long. Sorry to say that. Neutral’s Death I highly understand Cholokbada gave me the idea to murder my sisters, but I don't honestly think that I should murder Neutral. Neutral is my favorite sister, and forever will be. But sometimes I think she take things a little too far... and right now I'm just pulling random words out my mind because, 1. I love my sister, but I don't think she should live as long. The thing is... I think she's going to call the cops on me if she finds out I did it. Well, even if she did, they won't take me to jail. I don't want to think about YayaLand Prison anymore. It was 6 in the morning and this is when Neutral normally wakes up. I saw her go downstairs and I crept behind her. I made sure that I didn't make any noise or she'll notice. A Yaya that looks to the right with a straight to close mouth can easily detect noise, and that's really popular about Neutral Yayas (Neutrals) these days. Neutral went in the refrigerator and have gotten some food out for her to eat. She needs to practice on Remix 6, Rhythm Tengoku, Game Boy Advance before 6:00 p.m. Now, I know this may sound silly, but the poisonous substance that can kill a Yaya is “Fever Poison”. Fever Poison is a poisonous substance that if any Yaya of any kind eats it, they'll end up dying. “Perfect plan...” I thought. I ran downstairs and pretended that I just woke up. “Good morning, Neutral!” I said really cheerfully. Neutral didn't say a word, and I'm thinking my mind “is she deaf? Or does she actually know that I killed Angry?” “How was your morning going so far, Neuts?” I asked her and politeness. Neutral burst out in tears and what surprises me... is that... that straight to close mouth face was gone. “Angry is dead!” Neutral yelled. I thought that she was over it. And when I mean over it, I mean I thought it was out of her mind. She just started crying, which penetrated me sexually but also harmfully. “Poor Neutral” I say. “Are you okay, Neuts?” I asked. She just shook her head no and I started to whimper, because I thought that she was over it. I mean I don't know how many times I’m going to say it, but I really thought she was over it. I said, “Neutral... it has to stop.” I said. “You and Angry... you're too much to each other” I complained. “You two was not paying any attention to me and was pretending like I did not exist in the world!” I complained once more. “Crying... tell me now... did you kill Angry?!?” Neutral said aggressively. I look to the right and then to the left and I approached her in one more step. That's when Neutral took her hand and choked me. “Neutral!! Put me down!!!” I yelled. “Put me down! Put me down! Put me down NOW!!” I told her. Neutral was squeezing my neck really tight and that's when Green Sea woke up and she have noticed that Neutral was trying to kill me. I know Neutral’s spirit told her that I did it. But, what kind of Yaya am I? What kind of Polyrhythm Yaya am I? “What am I?” I started crying. “Am I your little sister, or am I a murderer?” I questioned her while I was breaking out in tears. All Neutral could come up with was “Hm. FairPoint.” She let me go and I ran to Green Sea crying while I'm jacking up her dress, she wears to her Shrimp Shuffle job in Rhythm Heaven Fever. “Neutral! Are you crazy? This is exactly why Angry could have passed away now! You want to know how I know? Because I did it.” Cholokbada said. Are you kidding me Cholokbada? You're actually going to lie for me? I thought as a positive and Polyrhythm-Like Yaya, I am not going to lie to my sisters. Especially if one of them do not play. It's now or never. “Whatever.” Neutral thought. She went up to the bathroom just to go brush her teeth. I'm thinking of a funny little joke for Fork Lifter here. “What Yaya has does not teeth that play on Fork Lifter on Rhythm Heaven Fever? Guess. Neutral!” I snickered. Green Sea wants to know what I was laughing at. “You do know Crying... you can go to jail for a hell of a long time if they found out that you killed Angry. I lied for you so I can save your ass.” Green Sea said. “Oh.” I thought. Cholokbada went back upstairs to go bury Angry in the backyard. Why bury Angry in the backyard? That's why they have a YayaLand funeral! “I stood around for too long! I should have done it by now!” I angrily thought. I took the Fever Poison and poured it all over Neutral’s food. “One bite of this and Neutral will go bye-bye forever!!” I cracked up laughing. Neutral came out the bathroom and she ate the food. Afterwards she felt sick, Cholokbada came back down and glanced at Neutral. As Neutral look like that she was about to throw up, her face was green and her stomach was hurting. Cholokbada says, “We need to rush you to the hospital!” She says. She’d rushed Neutral to the hospital and I was left home alone. A few hours later the doctor called home and said that “Neutral passed away.” Over the phone, I pretended like I was crying. “Oh, boo hoo. Poor you.” I said sarcastically. But in my heart, I felt so alive. “Two down, one to go.” I said to myself. But let me ask you this reader... should I really kill Cholokbada? I mean she is a great sister... and I don't want to kill her. I really don't... but my hand says “do it”. Cholokbada’s Death Okay. Now, things for a change is actually starting to get worse. I already killed Angry and Neutral...now Cholokbada is last. But I'm still debating on whether or not should I kill her. My bad side...I realize is getting to the best of me. I honestly, I don't care. I feel alive! I feel great1 committing this sin...is wrong, but I love it. It's better than watching Hentai on a Tuesday. (Even though I never watched it). Cholokbada came across my room and heard me talking to myself. She thought that I have gone crazy or if I had schizophrenia. Cholokbada did the nicest thing ever that makes me want to put away my murderous side, Cookies! In YayaLand, almost every Yaya in all directions, North, South, East and West eats cookies for 5 reasons. # To regain health # To increase the stamina # If depressed, to cheer up # To sell at make a shitstorm of money # Also, to lure mini Yayas (A.K.A children Yayas/Kids) in traps (This method is mainly used by wild Angry Yayas to lure young as 2-month-old Neutral Yayas) I wasn’t depressed or anything, but Cholokbada didn’t have to do that. I waited out for Cholokbada to leave as she slid the plate through my dog door. Don’t worry about Cholokbada sliding it through. It's not your business! I wanted to use the Fever Poison again...but, it will not have any kind of effect or death upon Cholokbada. (Or any Asian Yayas in general). I don’t what to do or how to plan this. I really don’t feel like seeing no more gory material that I have created. I want Cholokbada to die, but in a smooth slowly painless way. Death is not funny, and most Yayas do not fear it. However, Cholokbada can open her eyes and see where the fuck she is walking. Her sense of laughter is tingling down my spine and as well making my head hurt even worse. Well, I’m not about to let these cookies go to waste. I started to munch on the cookies, and as well I was too. Motorboating them cookies I saw something that have caught my eye. A piece of glass! I am currently wondering why is there glass in my cookies or on my plate. I wanted to confirm that it was just a prank Green-Sea was playing on me. I went downstairs and saw all the lights were off (It was dark outside, so the kitchen, living room and basement was dark as hell). I turned on the living room light and nothing happened. Same thing with the kitchen, nothing happened. The only light that turned on was the light in the basement. I tried to find that pesky circuit breaker, but had no luck. The only thing I can do is grab my Nintendo DS and flash it off and on to see (I didn’t have a 3DS at the time, so I had to turn on my Rhythm Heaven.). Despite how dim my DS was, it was making me feel apprehensive. I heard something creak, like, something was hanging from a rope...or...something. I went upstairs and guess what? I found the damn circuit breaker! I also noticed how all of the switches was geared towards the left, and... that’s not supposed to be. I geared the living room and kitchen switch to the right, and guess what? The motherfucking lights came on! Now, I can go ahead and confront Cholokbada about this stupid noticeable prank. As I made my way downstairs, I saw blood all over the floor and a handgun. I wanted to know if this Asian Yaya with her “I so Asian I can’t see a thing” ass trying to mega prank me now. “Cholokbada!! Cholokbada!!” I yelled. No answer. I’m tired of Green-Sea giving me the silent treatment. I balled my fist up tight and started cursing like a sailor. What I didn’t notice is how the blood trail led to the basement. I had no choice but to go. Is this the end? Is this the end of YayaLand’s most favorable Polyrhythm Yaya? I was so spooked up, and I felt like I'm playing IMSCARED. I took a deep breath and was shaking like I’ve got raped. I walked over to the door and twisted the knob. “What The Fuck?!?!?” I hollered. The whole entire basement is full of blood. The garage door., full of blood! My toys and board games, covered in blood! And there’s a noose. Who could possibly want to kill themselves while in this kind of hell? “Cholokbada!” I shockingly say. “Cholokbada!!!” I cried. I started to sob. While crawling on the basement floor while I am just covered in nothing but blood. “This is my own blood. I shed for you” I heard Cholokbada say. I looked around in the basement and I didn’t see anything. So frustrated, I kicked the wall, making a hole in it. “FUCK!” I yelled in anger. Cholokbada came down to the basement and stood blocking the stairs. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, as it always was. “Crying. I felt your pain. Angry and Neutral deserved it. I bet they’re burning in hell now. For all the lustful, sinister and dreadful things they did to you. I would’ve never guessed it.” Cholokbada says. I looked at her in tears and she knows where I'm going with this. “I lied to Neutral, so you, my love, can kill her.” Cholokbada says. “So, it was all just a mission?” I asked. Cholokbada held up her head up and open those angelic eyes. She grinned were exactly she knows what I want to do. “Kill me.” Cholokbada says. She picked up a butcher knife and slowly walked to me. I was paralyzed that i stood holding my arms out like I was being granted for such great things. Cholokbada secure the knife in my hands. I looked at it then I looked at her. Cholokbada takes and cries her soul out. “Kill me, 울면안돼. I know you want to do it. Do it. Do it, now! I brought murder unto you. Now, you kill me for my penalty....” Cholokbada states. “No...” I softly said. “I won’t do it.” I told her. Green-Sea looked at me and started crying really really loud. “Kill me! Kill me now! Kill me Crying! You know you want to do it! You have urged to do it! Do it now!!” she says out loud. “No, no, no. I refuse to. I will not kill you. I will spare you. For you Cholokbada, did not deserve to die... and plus I already killed Angry and Neutral, so, I don't want to live by myself in this house.” I say. Cholokbada stares at me for a brief moment and started cackling like a witch. “I so Asian I can't see a thing! You Crying, my friend is stupid, because I'm no longer here. You're talking to a spirit of me. I shot myself in the head in this basement.” She says. So, wait... my mind is not playing tricks. It’s Cholokbada’s spirit that is haunting me but it's not in a bad way... I started to cry and burst out in tears because I killed my whole family. If I never gotten suspended from school, then I would never killed Angry. And then if I will never killed Angry, I wouldn’t killed Neutral. And if I wouldn't kill Neutral, then Cholokbada would never have committed suicide. And if Cholokbada would not have committed suicide, the I would never been alone. There is one thing to do... run to Dokgatayo and Kogashin’s house. They would not let me in. If I tell them...that I killed Angry...they’ll put me down! I honestly ran out of place and things to do and go. Well, I guess it’s time...my bad side have forced me to kill my family. And I can't the suspense anymore...I’m done.... Continue? By: LucaLuca9000 YayaLand ™️ Copyright 2019©️ All rights Reversed What did you Think? :) It was awful! It was OK! It was shitty! It was great! It could be better... I DON'T KNOW!!